Informe Policial
by j.sakuraplatina
Summary: ONESHOOT Sakura Kinomoto es una chica normal, con una vida ejemplar, excelente hija, novia y alumna... pero un día desaparece ¿Que habrá pasado con ella? ¿La encontrarán? s


**Informe Policial**

**By juchiz**

- Buenos días mama, buenos días papa. – Dijo la dulce voz de una chica de dieciséis años. – Buenos días hermano.

- Buenos días pequeña Sakura. – Respondió su padre con una gentil sonrisa.

- Buenos días hija. – Dijo una mujer de cabellos negros largos hasta la cintura sirviendo unos Hot Cakes en la mesa.

- Buenos días monstruo. – Dijo un joven alto de piel trigueña y ojos chocolate.

- ¡No soy un monstruo! – Respondió la chica fastidiada.

- Si lo eres¿no ves como te pones?

- Ya basta Touya, deja a tu hermana en paz. – Dijo la madre de la chica y Touya. - ¿Un Hot Cake amor antes del colegio?

- No gracias Ma. Tengo servicio y llego tarde. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca y se ponía sus patines para ir hacia el colegio.

Ya tenía dieciséis años. Parecía increíble como pasaba el tiempo.  
Sakura Kinomoto era una chica ejemplar. Excelente hija, excelente amiga, excelente novia, excelente alumna, era la chica perfecta.  
La mejor en deportes. Con los años había ganado un maravilloso físico. Su cara era como la de un ángel, la piel perfecta, la boca parecía pintada, sus ojos verdes parecían dos lagunas transparentes. Su nariz respingada, todo era maravilloso en ella.  
Después de un largo tramo, Sakura llegó al colegio, donde dejo sus patines en el locker y entró en el salón, donde aún no había llegado nadie.

- Soy la primera. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la boina del instituto sobre su asiento.

- Buenas. – Dijo una voz masculina muy familiar para la castaña.

- Muy buenos días Syaoran. – Dijo con una sonrisa la castaña dándose vuelta para recibir al chico que acababa de llegar.

El chico, de cabello marrón, ojos ámbar y escultural cuerpo se acercó a la castaña y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Llegaste más temprano hoy hermosa. – Dijo el castaño abrazándola.

- Puse el despertador más temprano para llegar antes que tú. – Dijo con una sonrisita tímida.

El castaño sonrió.

- Toma. – Dijo entregándole a Sakura un caramelo envuelto en un papel color crema con los bordes rosados.

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó para luego besarlo en los labios.

- Es un placer.

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y se escuchó un carraspeo de garganta. Ambos castaños se dieron vuelta.

- Siento interrumpir. – Dijo con una sonrisa una chica de tez blanca, ojos amatistas y cabello negro hasta la cintura, muy hermosa.

- No interrumpes nada Tomoyo. – Dijo Sakura abrazando a su novio con un leve sonrojo. A pesar de llevar ya 3 años de novia, aún se sonrojaba en presencia de otras personas.

- Bueno, mejor entonces. – Dijo la amatista sonriendo.

- ¡Buenos días! – Grito una persona desde la puerta.

- hola Takashi. – Dijeron los tres presentes a coro.

Así se fue llenando el salón hasta que llegó el profesor, quien comenzó a dar clases como todos los días.  
Y como siempre, Sakura miraba distraídamente la ventana mientras pasaba un flash de su vida en un segundo.  
Recordó cuando conoció a Syaoran, su novio, en el colegio. Al principio se llevaban muy mal, mejor dicho… no se soportaban. Pero un día, Sakura sufrió un desmayo, en el cual el único presente era Syaoran, quien no podía dejar a Sakura ahí sola, así que él mismo la llevó hasta su casa y se quedó con ella hasta que recuperó el conocimiento y la llevaron al médico para ver que tenía. Gracias a Dios fue solo baja presión.  
Desde ahí, Sakura y Syaoran hicieron las paces, hasta convertirse en mejores amigos…. Sakura le enseñó a Syaoran que no ganaba nada con encerrarse en su mundo sin dejar que nadie ingresara en él. Todas las personas necesitaban confiar en alguien.  
Poco a poco, esa amistad, se fue convirtiendo en amor… pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta hasta que…

**Flash Back.  
- **Así que te gusta Sakura¿verdad? – Preguntó una chica en medio del living de una gran mansión.

- ¿Qué diablos dices Daidougi?

- Lo que oyes… yo me doy cuenta de todo. – Dijo la amatista.

- No lo creas…

- En serio… mira como te sonrojas. – Dijo la amatista riéndose.

- Estas equivocada.

- No tiene nada de malo que te guste Sakura, es mas, es normal. Sakura es un encanto con todo el mundo, hay muchos a los que nos gusta Sakura. Obviamente de manera diferente… pero si sientes algo por ella, díselo.

- No lo creo… porque… a ella le gusta otra persona.

- ¿Le has confesado tus sentimientos?

- No pero…

- No puedes pensar que no serás correspondido sin haberte arriesgado a confesarle los sentimientos a Sakura.

- Pero…

- Ella es muy despistada y nunca se dará cuenta si tú no se lo dices Syaoran…

El castaño apretó sus manos contra su pantalón y se sonrojó. Tomoyo Daidougi tenía razón, si no se tiraba a la pileta, nunca lo sabría… pero… ¿Qué pasaba si no había agua?

- ¡Syaoran, no sabía que estabas aquí! – Exclamo una chica castaña de ojos verdes con una sonrisa haciendo que el sonrojo ya presente del chico se notara más.

- Ho… hola Sakura. – Dijo el chico desviando su mirada.  
**Fin del Flash Back.**

Menos mal que Tomoyo le había contado ese episodio, sino, nunca se habría enterado, porque Syaoran no le comentaba nada al respecto.  
Sonrió. Realmente no tenía ganas de prestar atención al profesor de matemática.  
Recordó otro día… el día en que Syaoran le había declarado sus sentimientos…

**Flash Back.  
- **¡Espera Syaoran! – Gritó una chica mientras corría a toda velocidad para alcanzar a su amigo, quien estaba bastante adelantado que ella.

Finalmente lo alcanzó y se le colgó del cuello.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó el chico sorprendiéndose.

- Eres un tonto. ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

- Lo siento, no sabía que ya terminabas tu práctica con las porristas…

- Mentira, si lo sabes… siempre terminamos cuando tu terminas tus prácticas de fútbol.

- Bueno, lo olvidé esta vez, lo siento. – Dijo el chico mientras seguía caminando por el parque.

- Oye… ¿Por qué estás tan cortado últimamente? Estas distraído, a veces siento que me esquivas, que no quieres estar mas conmigo. ¿Acaso estás enojado¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó inquieta la chica.

- No. No me pasa nada…

- No me mientas Syaoran… - Dijo Sakura. – O quizás sea alguna chica, te he visto muchas veces con Megumi, y se que a ella le gustas… tal vez sea eso y por eso estás…

- No es eso Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran firmemente. – No me gusta Megumi, los otros días se me declaró y yo le dije que no. Nunca podría estar con una chica…

- ¿Acaso eres Gay y nunca me lo dijiste? – Preguntó Sakura en broma.

- No soy gay Sakura. – Dijo Syaoran achinando sus ojos.

- Era una broma. – Dijo la de ojos esmeraldas con una sonrisa. – Entonces dime que te pasa…

- No puedo, si te lo digo temo arruinar nuestra amistad…

- ¿Por qué¿Acaso tiene que ver conmigo¿He hecho algo malo? - Preguntó la castaña preocupada.

Syaoran se detuvo en seco, la miró fijamente a los ojos y la tomó suavemente de los hombros.

- Sakura, créeme que no querrás saberlo…

- Si quiero saberlo¡todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa Syaoran! – Exclamó la chica, quien hasta el momento no había notado los hermosos ojos que tenía su amigo, con la profundidad que la miraban, que le decían tantas cosas con una mirada. Un fuerte sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas.

- Sakura… es que tu… tu…. Sakura tu me g… tu… yo… - Tartamudeó el chico agachando la mirada. – Nada, déjalo.

- ¡Syaoran! – Exclamó fastidiada la chica mientras veía como su amigo comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué que pasa¿Te estás viendo? Estás raro… ¡dime que te pasa!

- ¿Quieres saber que me pasa¿Estás segura que lo quieres saber? – Preguntó el chico fijando su mirada en ella.

- Si.

-Después no me digas que no te lo advertí.- Dijo el chico alzando su tono de voz. – Yo… yo… yo estoy enamorado de vos Sakura, me gustas mucho. – Dijo mirándola fijamente, clavándole sus ojos ambarinos en ella.

Sakura se quedó pasmada. Nunca se hubiera imaginado una confesión como aquella. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sentía que si no hacía algo en ese momento, perdería a Syaoran… y no soportaría vivir ni un segundo sin su Syaoran… porque él era solo de ella…

- Te dije que no debías saberlo. – Dijo el castaño agachando la mirada y comenzando a caminar dejando a Sakura sola con sus pensamientos.

La castaña todavía estaba sorprendida, no sabía que hacer… solo sabía una cosa, Syaoran era único, y su vida sin Syaoran no tenía sentido… no lo tenía… porque… ella estaba enamorada de Syaoran… pero si no corría ahora, no lo alcanzaría…

- ¡Syaoran¡Espera! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo. - ¡Syaoran!

El castaño se giró y vio a Sakura corriendo rápidamente hacia él. Llegó agitada y se agachó para tomar aire y poder hablar.

- ¡Yo también te amo Syaoran! – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – Te amo desde siempre… pero nunca me di cuenta hasta que pensé que sería de mi vida sin ti… y me di cuenta que mi vida sin ti… no tiene sentido.

Syaoran la miró con los ojos abiertos y sonrió tiernamente acercándose a ella y brindándole calor con sus brazos.  
Lentamente, tomó con suavidad la barbilla de la joven y le dio un beso, un nervioso, pero suave beso lleno de amor y dulzura, su primer beso.  
**Fin del Flash Back**

Recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer…. Como amaba a Syaoran.  
El timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora sonó y sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Bajó con sus amigos al receso y volvieron a clases hasta que finalmente terminó el día y cada uno podía volver a su respectivo hogar.  
Estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila, pero tenía la cabeza en otro lado.  
¿Por qué había tenido esos pensamientos repentinos de su relación con Syaoran¿Por qué sentía como que era el último día que estaría en el colegio? Se sentía rara, no sabía porque, pero no le hizo caso.

- Hasta mañana Sakurin. – Dijo Tomoyo, su mejor amiga con una sonrisa para luego darle un abrazo. Un momento… ¿Tomoyo la estaba abrazando? Que raro… se veían siempre ¿Por qué la estaba abrazando?

- Hasta mañana Tommy. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. Quizás estaba cariñosa el día de hoy…

- ¿Nos vamos Syao? – Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

- ¡Perdona Sak! – Exclamó el chico golpeándose la frente. – Tengo que ir con Eriol a su casa a hacer un trabajo y no puedo hacerle esperar… me olvidé de avisarte… ¿me perdonas? – Preguntó el castaño abrazando a su novia.

- Claro tontito, no me molesta. – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa abrazando nuevamente a su novio.

- Te prometo que mañana te acompaño y te invito a cenar por lo de hoy. – Dijo Syaoran dándole un beso.

- No hace falta Syao. – Dijo Sakura sonrojándose.

- No importa, lo voy a hacer igual. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo para luego besarla.

¿La estaba besando como siempre? No… ese no era un beso común… la estaba besando como si nunca más la fuera a volver a ver… ¿o eran ideas de ella¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

- Hasta mañana Sak. Te amo. – Dijo Syaoran.

- Hasta mañana Syao… yo te amo más. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se despidieron y Syaoran se fue para el lado contrario de ella, dejándola caminando sola con una sonrisa en sus labios… una sonrisa que pronto se le borraría.  
Caminó y cruzó la avenida para luego pasar por la plaza en la cual Syaoran se le había declarado. Que hermosos recuerdos… Cruzó toda la plaza y luego una calle para llegar a su casa. Recordó mientras pasaba por esa calle, el día en que ella y Syaoran cumplieron su primer año de noviazgo…

**Flash Back.  
**- Feliz aniversario amor. – Dijo Syaoran besando a su novia.

- Feliz aniversario Syao. – Dijo la castaña respondiendo al beso.

- Tengo un regalo para ti. – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sacando algo de su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó la castaña emocionada.

- Ábrelo…

Sakura abrió una hermosa caja roja aterciopelada y sacó una fina cadena de oro blanco con dos S entrelazadas.

- ¡Es hermoso! – Exclamó la castaña.

- Me alegro que te guste, lo mande a hacer para esta fecha tan especial. – Dijo el castaño tomando la mano de la castaña para sacarle el collar y colocárselo el suavemente alrededor del cuello.

Ambos se besaron tiernamente, nunca podría olvidar aquel día…  
**Fin del Flash back.**

Desde ese día nunca se sacó esa cadena del cuello, la llevaba siempre con ella. Se tocó el cuello y sintió el colgante que tenía en él y sonrió. Ya solo le faltaban dos cuadras, cuando vio un grupo de hombres sentados en el porche de una casa, estaban fumando y tomando vino de cartón. Esos tipos no le daban buena espina…algo raro tenían… pero siguió de largo igual, pasando por la cuadra de enfrente viendo como el cielo se nublaba y comenzaba a lloviznar…

Nadeshiko miraba preocupada el reloj. No es que fuera muy vigilante con Sakura, pero cuando eran las 3 de la tarde y Sakura no llamaba para avisar donde estaba, se preocupaba. Siempre llamaba si tenía que quedarse en la escuela o se iba a lo de Syaoran o algún amigo o amiga.

- Touya, ya son las 3:30 y Sakura no llegó… ni llamó, ni nada, y hoy no tiene entrenamiento con las porristas ni nada… así que calculo que salió del colegio a las 12:30.

- Llama a Tomoyo… - Dijo Touya mientras intentaba concentrarse en un ejercicio de Química. – El monstruo se olvidó el celular…

Nadeshiko buscó en su agenda y tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Tomoyo.

_- Mansión Daidougi_. – Dijo la voz de una mujer.

- Por favor, con la señorita Tomoyo.

_- Enseguida le paso_. – Dijo la mujer.

_- ¿Quién habla?_ – Dijo una voz dulce del otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Tomoyo, soy Nadeshiko…

- ¡_Tía!_ – Dijo la chica dejando lo que estaba haciendo. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Algo preocupada… dime… ¿Sakura está contigo?

_- No… hoy me despedí con ella a la salida del colegio, creo que se fue con Syaoran, llámalo a él…_

- Muchas gracias Tomoyo. – Dijo Nadeshiko colgando el teléfono.

Nadeshiko dejó el teléfono y buscó el número de Syaoran.

_- Mansión Li…_

- Por favor¿se encuentra el joven Syaoran? – Preguntó la mujer.

_- No, el joven no se encuentra. Dejó dicho que fue a la casa de Eriol Hiraguizawa a hacer un trabajo práctico._

- Muchas gracias.

_- De nada señora._

Nadeshiko colgó nuevamente el teléfono. Ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde y Sakura aún no llegaba. Buscó el número de Eriol en su agenda, y marcó el teléfono intentando no pensar en nada.

_- Mansión Hiraguizawa_.

- Por favor¿se encuentra el joven Eriol en casa?

_- Si, enseguida le paso._

- Muchas gracias…

_- ¿si?_ – Contestó una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

- Eriol, habla Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la madre de Sakura…

_- ¡Ah! Señora Nadeshiko_… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Dime Eriol… ¿está Sakura allí?

_- ¿Sakura? Mph… no, hoy no fui al colegio, está Syaoran conmigo haciendo un trabajo¿quiere que le pase con él?_

- Por favor… muchas gracias Eriol…

_- ¿Hola?_

- ¡Syaoran¿Sabes donde está Sakura?

_- ¿Sakura? Me despedí de ella a la salida del colegio, regresaba a su casa… _

- ¿Cómo¿Y a que hora fue aproximadamente eso? – Preguntó desesperada la mujer.

_- A la salida, a las 12:30._

- Oh por dios… ¿no hay posibilidad de que haya vuelto al colegio?

_- Puede ser… -_ Contestó el joven. – ¿_Ocurre algo malo?_

- Sakura no regresó y no llamó, no tiene el celular encima y no se que hacer…

_- Vaya al colegio… quizás la encuentre…_

- Gracias Syaoran.

_- De nada, llámeme luego y dígame si la encontró…_

- De acuerdo…

Nadeshiko colgó el teléfono y se puso una campera junto a un paraguas y fue hacia el colegio. Quizás en el camino la encontraba.  
Llegó a la puerta del colegio y entró. Estaba la recepcionista, a la cual le preguntó.

- No señora, ningún alumno está dentro del establecimiento, estamos por cerrar…

- Pero…

- Todos los alumnos se retiraron 12:10 porque no hay clases extracurriculares el día de hoy.

- Pero… mi hija no aparece.

- No es responsabilidad del colegio señora. Si la chica estuviera aquí yo lo sabría, tengo registro de cada uno de los alumnos que ingresan en el establecimiento.

La mujer salió del colegio. Tal vez… Sakura había regresado a su casa. Si, tal vez así era…  
Cuando regresó a su casa, no había nadie. Touya había salido y ni rastro de su pequeña Sakura. Entró en pánico. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y su hija aún no aparecía. ¿Qué había sido de ella?  
El teléfono sonó.

- ¿Hola? – Contestó la mujer desesperada.

_- Señora Kinomoto… ¿Ha regresado Sakura?_ – Preguntó la voz de un joven.

- No, ella no ha regresado aún Syaoran…

_- ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarla?_

- No te preocupes querido, si a las ocho no regresa, haré la denuncia.

_- De acuerdo. Hasta luego._

Al día siguiente, todos asistieron como de costumbre al colegio. Pero ni rastro de Sakura en todo el día.  
El rumor se esparció por todo el colegio y Syaoran, Tomoyo y todos los que conocían a Sakura estaban muy preocupados.  
Al cuarto día, estaban todos desesperados. Era obvio que a Sakura le había pasado algo, pero nadie llamaba a la casa de los Kinomoto para pedir dinero, o decir que tenían a Sakura secuestrada, ni nada, estaban todos preocupados.  
Esa misma tarde, Nadeshiko estaba hablando con su hermana Sonomi cuando de repente el timbre de su casa sonó.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó la mujer.

- ¿Señora Kinomoto? – Preguntó un hombre con un uniforme de policía.

- Si, soy yo.

- Hemos encontrado un cuerpo… debe usted reconocerla.

-¿Reconocerla?

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces corrió con todas sus fuerzas, cruzó las calles a ciegas y entró en el edificio que el policía le había indicado: la morgue judicial.  
Desesperada habló con la recepcionista quien la llevó junto a un comisario, el cual la condujo a una habitación cuya temperatura era muchísimo mas baja de lo normal.

- Señora… no es seguro de que sea ella… pero por las dudas¿está segura de que está preparada para esto?

- Por favor oficial, necesito saber…

El hombre levantó la sábana que cubría un cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Su cara sin expresión alguna. Sus ojos cerrados y su boca de un tono morado violáceo. Su perfecta nariz ya no respiraba, su cabello estaba despeinado y sucio. Sus manos ubicadas a los costados de su cuerpo totalmente blanco y pálido con varias lastimaduras en el cuerpo, arañazos, golpes y la marca de una soga alrededor de su fino y blanco cuello.  
Nadeshiko sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, gritó desesperada y se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de su hija llorando como nunca había llorado antes en su vida. ¿Quién le podía explicar¿Quién le iba a devolver la vida de su hija?  
El oficial intentó calmarla. Tenían que mostrarle el informe policial.  
Llamaron a toda la familia. Fujikata sufrió una descompensación y Touya rompió todo lo que estaba a su alcance. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a su pequeña hermana¿Por qué? Era la persona mas buena del universo, un ser inocente, dulce, muy pocas personas eran como su hermana, como su Sakura.  
El oficial le trajo el informe policial a Nadeshiko, quien lo leyó con lágrimas en los ojos sin entender todavía lo que estaba pasando, esto debía ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real.

- El informe policial dice rapto, violación, ultraje y muerte. – Anunció la mujer a su hijo mayor, ahora su único hijo.

Que dolor, que injusticia, cuanto odio de repente. Era su bebé, su ternura¿Quién podría hacerle daño? Ojala que los encuentren… tenía apenas 16 años.

- Resucítala señor, no te la lleves de este modo... – Rogó Nadeshiko Kinomoto llorando desesperadamente.

Era su ángel, su universo, su locura, lo era todo… su oso preferido y su gatito la esperan… extrañarán sus caricias, no dormirán nunca más con ella.  
Esa noche, nadie durmió en la casa de los Kinomoto.  
Touya no hablo desde la morgue, y Fujikata no salía de su trance. Nadeshiko lloraba desconsoladamente, no sabía como calmar ese dolor, le quitaron en un segundo lo que más preciaba, lo que mas adoraba, lo que mas amaba.

El teléfono sonó a las doce de la noche. Era Tomoyo, quien estaba desesperada por saber que había sido de su prima y mejor amiga.

- ¿Hola? – Contestó Nadeshiko con la voz quebrada.

- Tía Nadeshiko… - Dijo Tomoyo con la voz asustada por el tono de voz de su tía.

- Tomoyo… - Dijo largándose a llorar.

- Tía… que…

- Lo peor…. – Dijo la mujer.

- Ella está…

- Muerta… hoy fuimos a la morgue judicial…

Tomoyo sintió la cabeza muerta. El cuerpo le fallaba. No podía ser verdad lo que su tía le estaba diciendo por teléfono. Dejó caer el aparato al suelo haciéndose mil añicos y se apoyo contra la pared dejándose caer al suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

A la mañana siguiente, todos asistieron al colegio. Nuevamente el banco de Sakura estaba vacío. Estaban todos presentes, menos Sakura y Tomoyo, que aún no aparecía en clases.  
El profesor no había llegado y Syaoran no había tenido oportunidad de llamar a la casa de Sakura.  
En eso, la puerta del salón de clases y abre y entra el profesor con cara triste junto a Tomoyo, quien tenía la cara marcada por el llanto, los ojos y los labios hinchados. Sus ojos amatistas ya no tenían vida, estaban vacíos.  
El profesor le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo y le indicó que fuera a sentarse.

- Alumnos… la directora me ha encargado la difícil tarea de darles una devastadora y terrible noticia…

Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar. Syaoran tenía una corazonada y rogaba porque no fuera verdad.

- Como todos saben, Sakura Kinomoto desapareció hace unos días a la salida del colegio y nunca más apareció… - Comenzó el profesor con voz lenta e intentando ser lo menos brusco posible. – Ella... su cuerpo apareció anoche en la morgue judicial… ella está muerta.

Murmullos se escucharon en el salón. Todo 5to año estaba de luto. Llantos desgarradores de sus mejores amigas se escucharon por todo el salón.  
Syaoran estaba en su asiento sin poder entender todavía esas palabras que el profesor acababa de decir. No entendía ¿Cómo que su Sakura estaba muerta¿Su Sakura?  
Estaba muerta… nadie le devolvería la vida, porque estaba muerta…. Muerta… muerta…  
Se levanto de su asiento tirándolo con una patada contra la pared y salió destrozado del salón.

- ¡Joven Li! – Gritó el profesor.

Pero Eriol le indicó que no lo siguiera, que lo dejara.  
Syaoran corrió hasta salir del colegio. Nada tenía sentido para él ya… nada… el amor de su vida, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo estaba muerta… ¡muerta! De lo único que no había retorno…

- ¡SAKURA! – Gritó con todo el poder de sus pulmones.

Una estruendosa lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el cuerpo del joven Li, quien estaba destrozado, partido en pedacitos. Ella era todo, era su mundo, su universo…  
¿Qué iba a ser ahora la vida sin ella?  
Su uniforme recién planchado, sus cosas que todavía estaban en el colegio, el uniforme de porristas dentro de los lockers del gimnasio, su banco ahora estaba vacío. ¿Quién le iba a devolver la vida a Sakura? Que cobarde maldito hijo de puta el que le hizo eso a su pequeña Sakura.  
Caminó hacia la casa de los Kinomoto, en la cual solo estaba Nadeshiko, quien abrió la puerta lentamente dejando pasar a un destruido Syaoran.

- Syaoran… - Susurró la mujer antes de ponerse a llorar junto a él.

- ¿Por qué diablos no la acompañé aquella tarde¿Por qué? – Preguntó el chico entre llantos.

- No es tu culpa, es lo peor que puedes hacer. – Dijo la mujer secando las lágrimas del chico. – No te mortifiques, ella nunca permitiría que te mortifiques…

- No sabe cuanto amaba a su hija señora Nadeshiko…

- Lo se Syaoran. – Dijo la mujer acariciándole el cabello castaño. – Ven, acompáñame… - Dijo Nadeshiko guiando a Syaoran hacia el cuarto de Sakura.

Ambos entraron en la habitación en la cual todavía se podía sentir su presencia…

- Esta es la ropa con la que la encontraron en el descampado donde la hallaron. – Dijo la mujer. – Por los rastros de semen de los violadores y pedazos de piel que habían en sus uñas en el intento de defenderse, podrán identificar al asesino…

- La… violaron… - Susurró Syaoran apretando los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a alguien tan puro como Sakura?

Syaoran vio la ropa rasgada con barro sobre el limpio, suave, rosa y acolchonado edredón que cubría la cama de la castaña.  
Era el uniforme de colegio que tenía el día que se despidió de él.

- Voy a preparar un chocolate. – Dijo Nadeshiko dejando a Syaoran solo en la habitación de Sakura.

El castaño miró con lágrimas en los ojos el uniforme de Sakura y lo tocó con sus manos temblorosas hasta sentir un pequeño bulto redondo en uno de los bolsillos de la pollera.  
Metió la mano adentro y sacó un pequeño caramelo con un envoltorio color crema y bordes rosas… el miso caramelo que él le había comprado esa mañana. Ni siquiera había llegado a comerlo. Apretó sus puños por la impotencia, hiciera lo que hiciera nunca podría regresarle la vida a Sakura.  
Pero si algún día se cruzaba a ese hijo de puta, lo iba a destrozar, lo iba a hacer tan mierda que no iba a quedar ni una uña de él, iba a torturarlo como fuera.

La tarde del sábado, enterraron a Sakura en el cementerio de Tomoeda. Todo quinto asistió a ese funeral, casi todo el colegio inclusive.  
Syaoran veía a través de sus anteojos negros como el cajón en el cual estaba el cuerpo de Sakura era enterrado varios metros bajo tierra. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos ambarinos y apareció por debajo del marco de sus anteojos oscuros.

- Tranquilo. – Le susurró alguien tomándole de la mano. Pero no era un tacto normal, era suave, y frío, pero cálido a la vez, era indescriptible. – No te derrumbes ahora, siempre voy a acompañarte en tu camino, un camino que todavía te falta para recorrer.

- Sakura…

- Siempre voy a amarte Syaoran, en el mundo de los vivos, en este mundo o en el que sea… y espero que superes esto y sigas bien con tu vida… y sabe que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas… te amo…. Nunca lo olvides.

- Yo también te amo Sakura…

En ese momento, una mano se apoya en su hombro, pero ya no era Sakura… esta vez era una mano pálida cuyas uñas largas estaban pintadas de un color negro brillante.

- No te preocupes, yo también la he visto… - Le dijo la dulce voz de Tomoyo mientras tomaba la mano de Syaoran. – Hay que ser fuertes.

- Lo se Tomoyo… por ella…

- La encontrarás… en otra vida, pero la encontrarás.

La tierra cubrió el cajón de Sakura. Era la última vez que verían ese cajón donde yacía el cuerpo de la joven de dieciséis años, que por una decisión del destino o una desgracia, perdió su vida tan joven en manos de un maldito demente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Sakura. La familia Kinomoto seguía destrozada, y el corazón de Syaoran no tenía arreglo, estaba destruido.  
Esa mañana, el cielo estaba bastante despejado por suerte, y Syaoran Li terminaba sus clases de deportes.  
Fue a las duchas a refrescarse y se cambió el uniforme. Salió como todos los miércoles del colegio y caminó el mismo trayecto que hacía todos los días desde la muerte de Sakura: salida del colegio y visita a la casa Kinomoto. Se puso la mochila al hombro y caminó por la plaza donde le había declarado su amor un tiempo atrás. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?  
Siguió con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, pensando en Sakura, cuando cruzó la calle que seguía al final de la plaza, y vio a un grupo de hombres sentados en el porche de una casa antigua bebiendo vino y fumando. No les hizo caso. Pero le llamó la atención la forma con la que uno de los tipos miraba a una chica que caminaba por la vereda de enfrente con el uniforme del colegio.  
Sin saber porque se quedó en la esquina y decidió esperar a ver que pasaba. Algo le estaba advirtiendo que a aquella chica podría pasarle algo. Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y vio como un hombre de cabello largo ondulado negro, bastante grandote, se levantó y siguió sigilosamente a la chica. No se traía nada bueno entre manos seguramente, pensó el castaño mientras observaba como los otros hombres iban en dirección contraria, seguramente para acorralar a esa chica. Sigilosamente siguió el camino que había echo el hombre, que seguramente era el líder de esa pandilla.  
De un zaque, el hombre tapo la mano de la chica, quien intentó gritar por el susto, pero no pudo por la mano del hombre que tapaba toda su boca. Sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo y lo apuntó contra el cuello de la chica obligándola a caminar hacia dónde él quería y Syaoran sabía, que lo esperaban los otros tipos.  
No podía dejar que le hicieran daño, seguramente tendría una familia que quedaría destrozada al igual que la familia Kinomoto y un novio que sufriría como nadie la muerte de su hija.  
Se armó de valor y saltó sobre la espalda del hombre haciendo que de un brusco movimiento soltara a la chica tirándola al suelo y enfocar toda su atención en Syaoran.

- Mocoso de mierda. – Dijo el tipo caminando hacia Syaoran.

- ¡Corre! – Le gritó el castaño a la desconocida mientras adquiría una posición de defensa. No fueron en vano los años que había estudiado artes marciales.

El hombre atacó contra Syaoran, pero gracias a su habilidad física logró esquivarlo y darle un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire. Pero el hombre le dio una trompada que lo dejó tirado en el suelo con la boca hinchada y sangrando.  
Pero cuando el hombre pretendía darle un golpe fatal a Syaoran, alguien le dio un golpe con un bastón de porristas en la cabeza que lo dejó inconciente en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la cabeza.

- ¿Está muerto? – Preguntó una voz femenina tímidamente.

- No creo. – Respondió Syaoran levantándose y acercándose al tipo. - ¿Cómo te animaste a volver?

- No podía dejarte solo después de haberme ayudado. – Dijo la chica. – Ya llame incluso a la policía.

- Ah, gracias…

- Todo lo contrario, gracias a ti. – Dijo la chica sonriendo tímidamente.

Syaoran se acercó al tipo y con un pie lo dio vuelta boca hacia arriba.

- Espero que lleguen pronto… - Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ver si aún respiraba.

Examinándolo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que tenía unas lastimaduras alrededor del cuello, como arañazos, al igual que en la cara; parecían cicatrizados, hechos como en un desesperado intento de defensa, probablemente hace algún tiempo. Pero lo que mas le llamó la atención, fue una fina cadena de oro blanco alrededor de su cuello.

- Que raro un tipo de esta clase con un collar tan fino. - dijo la chica, quien miraba al hombre a la misma altura que Syaoran. – Se ve que es robado.

Syaoran miró a la chica a los ojos y luego volvió a mirar el cadáver del hombre acercando la mano derecha temblorosamente a la cadena para contemplar el dije que en ella había… dos S entrelazadas.  
Tiró con una furia inhumana de ese colgante arrancándoselo de un tirón para luego agarrar el puñal que el hombre tenía y deslizar la hoja plateada furiosamente por el cuello del hombre haciendo que la chica que lo acompañaba se levantara asustada.

- Ahora si está bien muerto el hijo de puta.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó la chica asustada.

- Es una larga historia. ¿Vamos? En el camino te la cuento. – Dijo Syaoran mientras tiraba el puñal por una alcantarilla. – Por cierto¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Ying Fa, Ying Fa Sukimoto.

- Ying Fa… Flor de cerezo en chino¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo vengo de Hong Kong, China. –Dijo el joven. – Y a mi novia la mataron hace unas semanas de la misma manera que iban a matarte a ti, por la misma persona. Esta cadena, se la regalé el día que cumplimos un año de noviazgo. - Djo el castaño mientras miraba el cielo y sentía la suave mano de la desconocida que lo acompañaba agarrando la suya. - Mi nombre es Li, Syaoran Li.

* * *

**_Aw... este es mi primer ONESHOOT jejeje:p  
nunca había echo uno... :p ... espero que les haya gustado.. aunque no lo creo, porque Sakura muere... pero digo, la trama, la narración, todo.  
La verdad me conmoví mucho escribiéndolo... :p_**

Espero con ansias sus opiniones, prometo que el siguiente Oneshoot no va a ser tan dramático :p  


**_Bueno, cualquier duda, queja, solicitud, lo que quieran, les dejo mi msn:  
j.sakuraplatina(arroba)hotmail(punto)com_**

**_Muchas gracias por tomar un ratito de su tiempo y leerlo :p  
un beso enorme  
suerte_**

**_chau chau_**


End file.
